My story
by Gunvor
Summary: How I would like t to be.
1. Chapter 1

My Story.

Brock came home to his old house hoping to talk to his wife Reba. They had been separated for a few mounts now. After a huge fight she had told him to leave. He had been to a bar two nights ago with some friends, they had been a lot of drinking. He had made a huge mistake the following night and now he had to tell his wife.

Reba was sitting in the living room alone and reading a book. She were enjoying a quiet evening alone with a glass of wine. Jake and Kyra were upstairs asleep in their rooms, and Cheyenne were out with her boyfriend. She missed her husband like crazy, because the evenings used to be their time together.

After 20 years of marriage Brock and Reba had met a huge bump in the road. None of them knew how they would find back together with each other.

Reba was startled of a knock at the door. She put her book down and went over to see who came by so late at night. As she opened the door she was surprised too se her husband there.

"Hi Reba"

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"Holding on, what are you doing here so late?"

"I came to talk to you."

Reba told him to come inside, he sat down at the coach.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, I just need to talk. I want you to listen to everything I have to say before you answer me"

"Okay"

Reba sat down on the coach beside him, and waited for him to start. She was very afraid on what he wanted to talk to her about, because he looked so serious.

"Reba from the day I met you, you have been the love of my life. And you still are.

I don't know what happened to us this last year. We kept on fighting over small things; I don't know how to make this better.

Two nights ago, some friends and went to a bar for some drinks. I got really drunk, and I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I woke up next to another woman. I don't remember anything at all, but she said we slept together. I know this will break your heart Reba,

but I love you so much and I am asking you to not give up on us. I want our marriage to survive this.

You and our children are everything for me." Brock was in tears when he was done talking. He looked over at his wife in shame.

Tears were running down her face to, and she didn't know what to say to him. Her whole world came crashing down.

"Please Reba, just say something."

"I don't know what you want me to say Brock, how could you be so stupid"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything form that night." Reba got up and walked over to their family pictures who hang at the wall.

She stood there quietly for a while, Brock got up and went over to her.

"Reba?" She turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?" Brock took her hands in his, and looked inn to her broken eyes.

"Honey, I love you. I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose you or our family. I know I did you wrong,

but I'm hoping that you love me too and can find it in your heart to forgive me. I need you and the kids."

"I do love you Brock, but it hurt so much." Reba stood there crying as Brock put his arms around her.

She fell at his chest and stayed there. Brock took her over to the coach again and just held her while she cried.

They sat there in silence for some time and when Brock looked at her he saw that she had fallen asleep.

He carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. He bent down to give her a kiss before leaving.

"Don't go, please just hold me"

"I will" Brock lay down at the bed behind her, and took her in his arms.

They both fell asleep there.


	2. Chapter 2

My story 2.

When Brock woke up the next morning he saw that Reba was still sleeping in his arms. He kept looking at her and wondered if he would ever get her to forgive him. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead, he didn't have the heart to wake her. It was Sunday and none of them needed to get up for work or school. He laid there for a while before she started to wake up.

Reba wondered who lay next to her when she begun to wake up, but then she remembered what happened last night. She took her head of Brocks shoulder and looked up at him. None of them said anything. Brock could not help himself so bend down and gave her a loving kiss. She could not do anything but kiss him back. The wildfire was still there and they let their passion for each other take over.

While Brock got dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast, Reba got up to take a shower. In the shower Reba did a lot of thinking, but she didn't know if she could forgive him. She knew that everybody did mistakes, but how could she trust him again. She went downstairs and founb him in the kitchen.

"Brock"

"Yeah"

"I still don't know what we should do about this. I know that I love you, but I don't know how to trust you again."

"I know honey, but I was thinking that we could go and see a counselor. If you would like to work on this with me."

"That sound like a good idea, but I need some time. Can we keep the kids out of this?"

"Yes, honey. Let's have breakfast together all of us today"

"I would like that Brock."

Brock and Reba were putting plates on the table when the kids came downstairs. They were surprised to see their father their so early, but they didn't say anything. That morning all of them enjoyed a lovely Sunday breakfast together. There was no fighting or yelling, it was just talking and laughter.

After breakfast Kyra and Cheyenne cleared the table while Brock and Reba enjoyed a cup of coffee. Jake was sitting on the living room floor playing with his toys.

"Daddy"

"Yes, Jake"

"Are you coming with us to the movies today?"

"Are you going to the movies?"

"Yes, we are going to see the lion king."

Brock didn't know what to answer. He looked at Reba to see if she would give him sign if she wanted him there. She gave him a smile and looked at her son.

"Yes, Jake. Daddy can come with us if he like."

Brock gave her a smile to say thank you.

"Reba, do I have some clothes hear? I would like to take a shower."

"I'll think so, I'll go and find them."

A few hours later the Hart family arrived at the cinema. Cheyenne's boyfriend Van met them there and the two of them were going to watch a different movie. Jake, Kyra, Reba and Brock went inside and found their seats. Brock and Reba sat next to each other, and Brock took Reba's hand in his. She put her head on his shoulder, and for one day it seemed that their trouble was gone. Cheyenne and Van went out with some friends after the movie, and Brock took his family home. On their way home they picked up a pizza for dinner. Jake asked his father if he could read him a story before he went to bed. When they had put both children to bed Reba followed Brock to the front door.

"Thank you Reba, for letting me have fun with you all today."

"It was a good day, and they are your kids Brock. How much trouble we might have, I would never keep you from them."

"I got to go back to the condo and get some sleep before I have to get to work tomorrow. I'll call a counselor and make us an appointment."

"Okay. Thank you for staying last night. I needed someone to hold me."

"I love you Reba, and I'll call you tomorrow. Good night sweetie."

"Good night, honey."

They gave each other a long hug and a kiss before Reba closed the door.

4 weeks went by, and Brock and Reba saw a counselor twice a week. Now they had decided that both of them wanted to save their marriage. One Friday morning Reba told her children that Brock would be moving back home with them. Everything was perfect in the Hart home.

On Sunday morning Brock woke up when Reba rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

"Honey, are you fine?"

She sat there over the toilette while Brock held her hair.

"I don't know. I just woke up and was fine, but then I suddenly had to run in here and be sick."

"Go back to bed. I will make breakfast, you just relax sweetheart."

One week later Reba still got sick in the mornings, and had an appointment to the doctor. Brock went along with her, and they both were very nervous.

"Mrs. Hart?"

"That's us Brock, come on."

"Hello Reba, how are you."

"Hi Ellen, I'm pretty good now. But I feel awful every morning."

"Well the blood test show me why, your going to have a bay."

"A baby?"

"Yes, you're pregnant."

Brock gave Reba a big hug.

"We're going to have an another baby sweetie, that's great."

Almost eight mounds later Brock and Reba became parents again when their son Aiden Brock Hart were born. The Hart family was finally completed.

The End…….

Please tell me what you think of my story....


End file.
